


Baby

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Just Beat It!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Baby

**Baby**

Odessa Carrie non aveva tempo da perdere. A quarant’anni era stata nominata vice-capo della  _ Social Media Terrorism Risk Prevention Task Force  _ e lo stesso anno era rimasta incinta del suo primo figlio. 

Scodellato l’erede nelle grandi e capaci braccia del marito e collega Vincent Sten, era tornata al Bureau prima ancora che qualcuno potesse dimenticarsi di aver paura di lei.

Non aveva intenzione di farsi fermare da quisquilie come una gravidanza inattesa nella sua scalata ai vertici dei servizi segreti americani.

I suoi colleghi erano abituati a considerarla uno squalo, una donna severa e dura che faceva marciare i nuovi agenti e non lesinava battute urticanti all’indirizzo dei colleghi di vecchia data. Era l’unica che non avesse la benché minima paura di Nick Danse e che anzi entrava baldanzosa nell’antro manageriale nonostante fosse appena un metro e sessanta di minuta donna afroamericana. 

D’altra parte, era quella che sapeva mettere a tappeto Elliott o Danse con una mossa di lotta ben assestata che Black Widow spostati. Gli stagisti di turno ne erano perennemente terrorizzati.

Pochi avevano avuto il privilegio di vederla nel santuario di casa propria, col marito e il bambino. 

Quando tornava a casa la sera, Carrie lanciava la valigetta in un angolo, le scarpe col tacco a spillo in un altro e si tirava su i capelli con uno  _ scrunchie _ che era fuori moda dalla fine degli anni ‘80. Poi zampettava fino in soggiorno, dove invariabilmente trovava Sten sul tappeto o sul divano con Junior, mentre gli raccontava una storia o guardava un film senza mollarlo un attimo.

Sten era un compagno prezioso, molto più di quanto Carrie sentisse di meritare. Era più giovane di lei, un vichingo biondo e occhiazzurro che aveva sempre una buona parola per tutti. Ci aveva messo  _ mesi _ per fargli capire che stava flirtando con lui e se all’inizio aveva desiderato soltanto convincerlo a godersi una nottata insieme… molto presto si era resa conto di essere innamorata persa per quel ragazzone gentile che la trattava come una regina.

In casa c’era un buon profumo di cibo cucinato. Da quando Carrie aveva avuto il bambino, Sten aveva scelto di buon grado di restare a casa. Lavorava saltuariamente come consulente per il suo stesso dipartimento. Se avesse voluto avrebbe avuto tutte le porte aperte per tornare e contava di farlo, quando il piccolo fosse stato più grande. Per il momento, si portava il bambino dovunque ben avvolto nelle fasce che glielo assicuravano al petto e si sbizzarriva a far trovare sempre un piatto caldo alla moglie di ritorno da lavoro.   
Quindi Sten aveva cucinato, ma la casa era in totale silenzio. 

In punta di piedi Carrie entrò in soggiorno. La tv era accesa con il volume al minimo su un programma per la prima infanzia e sul divano Sten dormiva con Junior raggomitolato sull’ampio torace. Il bimbo era ben avvolto in una copertina bianca con paperelle che a stento copriva il petto dell’uomo. Una mano gigante di Sten sulla schiena del piccolo assicurava che non si ribaltasse nel sonno. 

Quando Carrie si avvicinò ancora al divano, Sten aprì gli occhi, tutto assonnato.

“Ehi,” disse lei.

“Odessa,” mormorò lui, adorante. 

“Perché non vai a farti una bella doccia, ragazzone? Non voglio neanche sapere quanto latte, vomito e pipì ti ha lanciato addosso il pupo.”

Sten ridacchiò. “Sicura? Dopo mangiamo insieme?”

“Certo, tesoro. Ci penso io a lui, vai pure.”

Carrie si chinò a baciarlo, poi si prese il bimbo in braccio e si raggomitolò nella poltrona. Junior sbuffò per un attimo, poi tornò a dormire contro il seno della madre.

Carrie l’osservò a lungo, mentre in sottofondo Sten canticchiava una ninna-nanna nella doccia.

Junior era perfetto, dalle minuscole manine chiuse a pugno agli occhi celesti che aveva chiaramente preso dal papà. Era più scuro di Sten ma più chiaro di Carrie, color caffellatte con una testa di impalpabili ricciolini biondi. 

“Mi sei costato giorni e giorni di pannolone, marmocchio. Ma direi che abbiamo fatto un bel lavoro, mh?”

Il bambino sbuffò e prese a succhiarsi il pollice nel sonno. 

Beh, se la sarebbe fatta bastare, come risposta.

  
***


End file.
